Donkey Kong Country
Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Virtual Console | genre = Platformer | modes = 1-2 players | ratings = ESRB: Kids to Adults (SNES) Everyone (Virtual Console) | platforms = Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Virtual Console, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Color | media = | requirements = | input = }} Donkey Kong Country is a game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and was released in 1994. The game is known for being the first game to use pre-rendered sprites, creating a 3D effect throughout the game. This game introduces Diddy Kong. Story King K. Rool has stolen Donkey Kong's precious Banana Hoard from his home on Donkey Kong Island. With the help of his friend, Diddy Kong, Donkey must chase K. Rool to his ship, the Gangplank Galleon, and get back his bananas. Gameplay and Donkey Kong in Jungle Hijinxs.]] The game introduces the "tag-team" system. Diddy and Donkey Kong follow each other and each have their own unique abilities. Diddy is faster and more agile than Donkey, however, he's not as strong as Donkey and have difficulty defeating stronger enemies such as Krushas. Donkey Kong is stronger and slower, as well as having his own unique move called Hand Slap. If one of the Kongs happens to be attacked, he will run away and can't be used. A Kong can be "resurrected" by finding a DK Barrel and smashing it. Losing both Kongs or falling in a bottomless pit will cause an Extra Life to be lost. Kong Allies During their adventure, Donkey and Diddy are helped by the other members of the Kong clan. They are: *Cranky Kong helps by randomly giving hints. He also appears to give narration after the defeat of a boss in the Game Boy Advance version. *Candy Kong allows the player to save their progress. She also hosts a dance mini-game in the Game Boy Advance version. *Funky Kong lets the Kongs use his barrel jet, allowing them to visit worlds they have already completed. He also hosts a fishing mini-game in the Game Boy and Game Boy Advance version. Animal Buddies The Kongs are not the only ones to aid Donkey and Diddy in their quest, the wildlife also help. Each Animal Buddy is prisoner in a crate with their likeness on it. They are: *Rambi the Rhinoceros is first found halfway through the first level. He can defeat most enemies and break entrances to Bonus Levels. *Enguarde the Swordfish is exclusively found in underwater levels. He's the only way to defeat underwater enemies. *Winky the Frog can defeat most enemies by jumping on them, including Zingers, which can not be touched by a Kong otherwise. Winky also jumps very high, providing access to certain Bonus Levels. *Squawks the Parrot is the only non-rideable Animal Buddy. He assist the Kongs by carrying a lamp in the level "Torchlight Trouble". *Expresso the Ostrich is the least powerful animal buddy, having no way to attack. However, it's balanced by the fact that Expresso can glide through the air and is the fastest. Smaller enemies (such as Klaptraps) may also pass under his legs. The Kongs could only use the animal buddies in certain levels, meaning that they'll ditch their helpers once they leave a level. Items and Objects During their adventure, Diddy and Donkey will run in a variety of collectibles. *Every 100 Bananas that are collected will give the player an extra life. *Banana Bunches are worth ten bananas. *Various kinds of Barrels can be found. *The Extra Life Balloons are worth extra lives. *The K-O-N-G Letters will give an extra life if the entire set is collected in a single level. *The Tire allows the Kongs to bounce to new heights. *The Animal Token will take the player to a minigame if three of the same type are collected. *The Minecart is found in two levels; the Kongs will have to ride it. Levels The "world" (Represented by a Hut) located before Kongo Jungle on the overworld map can not be accessed. The Kongs are shown to start off their journey by leaving this area and heading to Kongo Jungle. Note that the following table lists the levels in the original order on the SNES version of the game. Enemies Normal Enemies Bosses Each Boss is found at the end of a world and guards a portion of Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. Each boss (excluding K. Rool) is a bigger version of a generic enemy. They are, in order of appearance: *Very Gnawty *Master Necky *Queen B. *Really Gnawty *Dumb Drum *Master Necky Snr. *King K. Rool Quotes Ports The game was ported to the Game Boy Color in 2000. While it's a faithful conversion, there are still a few differences: *There are three different title screens. *Much like Donkey Kong Land, only one Kong appears at time. *The Game Boy printer can be used. *The level "Winky's Walkway" was extended. *A new level called "Necky Nutmare" has been added in Chimp Caverns. *The Kongs don't ride the Animal Buddies; rather, they become them. *Two minigames have been added: Funky hosts a fishing game known as Funky's Fishing (which would be later reprised in the GBA port) and Cranky oversees a shooting game. *Two additional difficulties have been added: the first one removes DK Barrels and the second one removes Star Barrels. *Some of the music in Donkey Kong Land was reused. Another port was made for the Game Boy Advance in 2003. The changes for this one include: *Candy hosts a dancing mini-game at Candy's Dance Studio. *A "Time Attack" mode has been added. *The Rockkroc enemy can now be defeated by using Donkey Kong's Handslap move. *Some enemies have different colors. *Some bosses were made stronger: Queen B. now has three Zingers surrounding her, Really Gnawty can make stalactites fall, Dumb Drum must have a TNT Barrel thrown at it, and the battle against Master Necky Snr. is against both him and Master Necky the younger simultaneously. *The game can be saved at any time on a map screen. *After meeting Funky once, he can be summoned anytime on the world map. *The maps have been redesigned. *Starting from Vine Valley onwards, a few of the levels have been placed in a different order; for instance, Temple Tempest became the sixth level in Vine Valley, rather than the fourth. *The credits took place in Donkey Kong's Treehouse in the original; they now take place on the Gangplank Galleon. *A new mode called "Videogame Hero" has been added. In this mode, the player controls a yellow-clad Diddy and will never encounter DK Barrels or Star Barrels. *The save also saves the number of lives. *The automatic barrels that sent players to bonus rooms were replaced by the Bonus Barrel used in the sequel. *The game had more voices. *A scrapbook was added, in which players had to collect Photographs throughout the game in order to add pictures to it. Reaction and sales At the time of its release, Donkey Kong Country was extremely acclaimed by critics and audiences alike. According to Gamespot, Donkey Kong Country has a critic score of 9.3, having over 90% from every critic. Praise went to its graphics, music, and overall fun and addictive game-play. Sales were more than expected, since the game was released at the peak of the 16-bit era, but when the Sega Genesis was at the height of its popularity, and the SNES witnessed its rise. The game had an extremely successful first day at the stores, and sold 8.5 million copies worldwide, 2nd on the SNES to Super Mario World. To date, it is the best selling Donkey Kong game and the best seller by Rare. The game was placed 39th in the 100th issue of Nintendo Power's "100 best Nintendo games of all time" in 1997.http://www.gamekult.com/communaute/forum/voirmessage.html?foid=13000909, retrieved 6/4/2009 Although it won 1994's game of the year by EGM, it was later placed on their top 10 overrated games, as well as on Gamespy's overrated games of all time list. It has mixed reactions today, but is still well-received by fans. References to Other Games *'' Donkey Kong''- Cranky Kong claims to be the Donkey Kong in this game, he also makes mentions fighting Mario, and is seen in the final stage of this game in the opening scenes. The Oil Drums from the first stage were also featured in this game at Oil Drum Alley. *'' Donkey Kong Jr.''- If the above is true, Donkey Kong Junior is the Donkey Kong featured in this game. References in Later Games *''Donkey Kong Land: The semi-sequel, which contained gameplay elements from ''Donkey Kong Country, as well as remixes of some songs. *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest: The direct sequel, which of course, contained many gameplay elements from its predecessor. Also, in the Game Boy Advance remake, Diddy makes a reference to the first game in the intro, stating that he didn't want to surrender the Banana Hoard to K. Rool after all that he and Donkey Kong went through to get them last time. Also, a remix of the Jungle Hijinxs theme plays in the bonus stages, and Winky could be seen in the background of Cranky's Monkey Museum. *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!: As with ''Donkey Kong Country 2, many gameplay elements were reused (including the return of being able to balance the Kongs on steel barrels, which was absent in DKC2). Also, another Jungle Hijinxs remix can be heard at Wrinkly's Save Cave. *''Conker's Pocket Tales'': When Conker stands still for a moment, he will start playing a Game Boy. The music that is heard while he is playing is the title theme of DKC. This game came out in 1999, where the DKC remake for the Game Boy came out in 2000. *''Super Smash Bros.: Donkey Kong appears as a playable character, and there's a selectable jungle themed stage, which contains a blasting barrel at the bottom. *Donkey Kong 64: Another installment in the series. It features the entire non-playable Kong cast, as well as another Jungle Hijinxs remix. *''Viva Pinata: The Cinnamonkey house seems to be based off the jungle levels of this game, with it being a barrel a top a palm tree, both with a similar style to their appearances in this game. Also a kind of pinata called Sweetooth slightly resembles a Gnawty. *''Viva Pinata: Trouble in Paradise'': The Cinnamonkey house seems to be based off the jungle levels of this game, with it being a barrel a top a palm tree, both with a similar style to their appearances in this game. Also a kind of pinata called Sweetooth slightly resembles a Gnawty. *''Viva Pinata: Pocket Paradise'': The Cinnamonkey house seems to be based off the jungle levels of this game, with it being a barrel a top a palm tree, both with a similar style to their appearances in this game. Also a kind of pinata called Sweetooth slightly resembles a Gnawty. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii: The animal buddy mechanics are used on the Yoshis, meaning that they could only be used in certain levels in that game. Also, barrels could be picked up and thrown. *Donkey Kong Country Returns: Donkey Kong is playable in the Donkey Kong Country (series) since this game. Image Gallery Beta Elements /Beta elements}} Staff Staff}} Glitches /Glitches}} Trivia *The Gnawty enemy is pictured as blue on the boxart while they were gray in-game. They eventually became blue in ''Donkey Kong 64 and the GBA port. *This game has an adaptation in the Super Mario-Kun manga with some changes. Mario and Yoshi land in the Donkey Kong Country by mistake, and Cranky Kong asks to them help Donkey and Diddy in their task to find the bananas and stop King K. Rool. Names in Other Languages References Category:Super Nintendo Games Category:Virtual Console Games Category:1994 games Category:2000 games Category:2003 games